Conventional trailers provide an enclosable space into which cargo can be loaded for carriage. Such trailers are usually provided with a rectangular frame, and a number of solid panels attached to the rectangular frame. Such trailers are mounted on a chassis comprising suitable running gear, to allow connection of the trailer to a tractor unit for haulage purposes.
In order to maximise the carrying capacity of the known trailer, it is known to lower the base of the trailer between the rear axle and the front hitch of the trailer so as to form a well. Such a modification generally allows additional goods to be stacked within the trailer on top of one another.
One trailer having such a well is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,721. In the trailer of U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,721, there are provided upper and lower cargo carrying surfaces which are rigidly secured together. A hydraulic lift is provided within the well to lift and lower the upper and lower cargo carrying surfaces. Cargo is loaded onto the lower cargo carrying surface when the lower cargo carrying surface is in a first position, such that it is level with a floor of the trailer. The upper and lower cargo carrying surfaces are then lowered using the hydraulic lift, such that the lower cargo carrying surface is positioned at the bottom of the well. Cargo to be carried on the upper cargo carrying surface is then loaded onto a lift which is lifted to be level with the upper cargo carrying surface, whereupon the cargo can be moved from the lift onto the upper cargo carrying surface. The trailer of U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,721 is disadvantageous in that there is no satisfactory way of transferring cargo from the lift onto the upper cargo carrying surface. For example, in some countries, health and safety regulations are likely to prevent a human being from climbing onto the lift to transfer the cargo manually. Furthermore, transferring the cargo manually is likely to be time consuming and labour intensive
International Patent Application No. PCT/GB01/00279, publication No. WO 01/62542 (Insulated Structures Ltd et al) describes various mechanisms for loading a trailer. However, each of the mechanisms described in this document is suitable only for loading pallets using a forklift truck, not for carrying roll cages which are often used to carry cargo in trailers, nor for loading pallets using a manually operated pallet-barrow.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate at least one of the disadvantages set out above.
It is an object of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide arrangements which make it possible to manufacture trailers and other vehicles incorporating well sections capable of receiving payloads of standard dimensions.